12 Days Of Christmas
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Hermione and Blaise chritsmas fic...OC and non relatted to books/films.. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONExxx
1. LYRICS

**AN: Blaise/Hermione fic...... based on the carol 12 days of xmas - my christmas present to you is a chapter a day based on the carol **

**Enjoy .... Each chapter will be posted sometime during the day of each day of christmas (i hope) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS :D **

**please give me a present and review xxx voldyismyfather xx (dont have to reveiw this chapter its just a little intro about the story) **

**12 Days of Xmas:**

On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!


	2. On the first day of christmas

**AN: I'VE CHALLENGED MYSELF TO WRITE A FANFIC FOR THE CAROL 12 DAY OF CHRISTMAS AND HERE IT IS… I PLAN ON UPDATING ON EVERYDAY OF CHRISTMAS, THE CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT BE LONG BUT PLEASE ENJOY xxx and let's pretend Hermione has a thing for art.**

On the First Day of Christmas…

On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.

Hermione smiled as she walked into the Great Hall on the morning of the 25th December. She was excited, she was meeting Blaise later, he had said last night that he had a special Christmas present for her.

The day didn't go fast enough for Hermione, but soon 6.30 came around and after saying goodbye to Ginny, (Harry and Ron had gone back to the burrow for Christmas) Hermione head off to the Room of Requirements to find Blaise.

He was waiting outside with a big smile on his face, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her close whispering "I love you," in her ear. He pulled her in to the Room of Requirements and placed a kiss on her lips, which deepened as Hermione kissed him back.

After several minutes they pulled apart, "wow," Blaise whispered.

"I love you, Blaise," Hermione says quietly.

"I know you do," Blaise replies cockily, "that's why I've got you this." He brings out a magnificent painting of a partridge in a pear tree by Guya.

"Omg, it's my favourite painting," Hermione gushes and kisses Blaise on the lips.

"It's the real copy too," Blaise smiles.

Hermione gasps. "Oh thank you Blaise, it's the best present ever!"

"Just wait until tomorrow," He whispers as in her ear.

**What do you think? NEXT CHAPTER TOMOZ xxx**


	3. On the second day of xmas

**Second Day of Christmas**

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table; it was the morning of Boxing Day, the second day of Christmas. "Hermione, Look!" Ginny next to her whispered.

Hermione looked up to where Ginny was pointing, a glorious black eagle owl came flying over to the Gryffindor table, in its claws was a cage with two turtle doves.

The whole school was in shock when the owl dropped in front of Hermione. Hermione fed the owl a treat and looked bemusedly at the two turtle doves.

"Hermione, there's a note," Ginny squealed, "What does it say?"

"Dear My Gryffindor Princess, two turtle doves I have sent to you today , I love you and Merry Christmas, see you later, your Prince," Hermione read out.

"Aww, so romantic," Lavender smiled, "You've got a secret admirer."

"Not a secret, I know who he is," Hermione replied, "And no I'm not telling you."

------------------

_A few hours later_

"Oh, Blaise thank you so much for the doves," Hermione whispered.

"Not a problem Princess," Blaise replied planting a kiss on Hermione's head.

Hermione snuggled up to Blaise as he whispered, "You've got another present to come tomorrow."

**What do you think? **


	4. On the Third day

**AN: nothing like a good argument over Christmas :D**

**Third Day of Christmas:**

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

"Hermione, are you going to tell me who you sent you the doves yesterday?" Ginny pleaded, "Is it Ron?"

"Gin, it's not from Ron, ok, me and him are just friends," Hermione replied.

"You do know he likes you more than that right?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, I can't help it who I fall in love with," Hermione said calmly.

"Who is it then?" Ginny asks with venom.

"What the fucks your problem Gin?" Hermione yells, "Are you pissed because I'm not in love with your brother, is that it?"

"You've become a right bitch Hermione; don't you care about my brothers feelings whatsoever?" Gin asked.

"You calling me a bitch because I'm not dating your brother because I feel nothing for him," Hermione yelled, "I'm not leading him on, I'm not dating him even though I only see him as a friend and I haven't told anyone who I'm dating because I know how your brother feels about me."

SLAP

"Shut up you whore!" Gin yelled at Hermione, " You are leading my brother on, all the time, you dirty skank."

"You wanna know something Gin, I'm not the whore, I'm not the one who has slept with nearly every guy in our house and a handful of others from other houses," Hermione hissed.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, I trusted you," Gin screams, "Oh how about I tell everyone about your little crush on a little Slytherin."

Hermione stands shocked, "Don't Gin, I'm begging you don't."

"Hermione Granger fancies Blaise Zabini," Gin yells.

The whole school looks at Hermione and the Slytherin table bursts out laughing.

"Ha, Mudblood like you stand a chance with Blaise," Draco jests.

CRACK

Blaise pulled back his hand from Draco's face, "If you EVER call Hermione that foul word again Draco I won't hesitate to do more than break your nose."

"Wh-h—haaa—ttt?" Draco stuttered.

"She's my girlfriend and if any of you have problem with that, go fuck yourself," Blaise hissed at the Slytherins and walked over to Hermione wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Merry Christmas," He whispered in her ear handing her an envelope.

"YOU'RE THE GUY SHE'S DATING!" Gin yelled, "OMG YOU CHOSE A SLYTHERIN BASTARD OVER MY BROTHER, I WAS RIGHT HERMIONE YOU ARE A WHORE, YOU FUCKING THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN?"

"No Gin, I'm not like you, I don't move from guy to guy every week," Hermione replied coolly, "Come on Blaise we are leaving." Taking his hand Hermione led him from the great hall.

_In the room of requirements: _

"I'm so sorry about that Blaise," Hermione whispered.

"Its ok princess, I'm glad she shouted my name instead of Draco's," He purred back.

"Ha, I have better taste than to fancy that white ferret, I prefer my men tall, dark and handsome," Hermione teased planting a kiss on Blaise's lips.

Blaise pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against her neck and nibbled.

"Oh Blaise," Hermione moaned.

Blaise pulled his lips up to her ear, "You opened up the envelope yet Princess?"

"Not yet, shall I do it now?" Hermione asked.

"Go on," Blaise smirked.

Hermione carefully opened the envelope and inside was a single slip of paper, confused Hermione turned it over to see

_**Three French Hens have been delivered to 22 Ashway Road, Kingston**_

_**From Mr B Zabini**_

"You didn't?" Hermione asked.

"I did Princess, three French hens are now owned by you," Blaise smiled, "Your mother and father are currently looking after them till when you get back."

"Oh Blaise, it's wonderful I've always wanted chickens," Hermione snuggled into Blaise.

"I know Princess, I know," Blaise held her close.

Hermione pressed her lips passionately against Blaise's her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close, pushing her body against his. Blaise begun to nibble on Hermione's bottom lip, she opened her mouth to moan only to find Blaise's tongue; she flicked her tongue against his in response.

After about ten minutes they pulled apart and they lay down on the purple sofa and they drifted off to sleep.

**Review Please!!**

**Ok the story flowed in a different direction than I originally planned but oh well I hope you like it :D**


	5. on the fourth day of xmas

**4****th**** Day of Christmas**

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Hermione awoke to a warm arm wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back.

"Morning princess," a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Morning my prince," she replied lightly.

Hermione turned herself around in Blaise's arms and went to plant a kiss on his lips but pulled away before she landed.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"Morning breath," Hermione replied, pulling herself from Blaise's grasp.

-----

_An hour Later.._

"Come on Hermione it won't be that bad," Blaise begged.

"That bad, Blaise the Gryffindors won't let us sit with them and there's no way, the Slytherins would have me dirtying up their table," Hermione replied.

"We could always sit with that Luna girl, she's a Ravenclaw and she's pretty cool," Blaise suggested.

"She's with her father for Christmas," Hermione replied.

"Hufflepuff?" Blaise joked.

Hermione let a giggle escape her lips, "How about we wait and see?"

Blaise took her hand and they entered the great hall all eyes were on them.

"Granger, you're no longer welcome at the Gryffindor table," a voice shouted out.

Hermione allowed her eyes to wander down the table to lock onto Ginny who was standing up and glaring at her.

"Fine, Weaslette!" Hermione bitterly replied.

"Oi, Blaise come over her and bring your chick," a voice called from the Slytherin table.

Hermione was shocked to discover that it was Malfoy, who had said that.

She and Blaise walked over and sat down with the Slytherins.

"I apologise Granger on behalf of my behaviour for the past 6 years, Blaise is my best mate and if he's fine with you then I formally welcome you to the Slytherin table any time you want," Malfoy stated.

"Call me Hermione and I apologise for the punch in third year," Hermione smirked, "and you are forgiven."

"Draco," Draco replied, "You've got one hell of a right hook Gra- Hermione."

"Thanks mate," Blaise whispered to Draco.

"No problem," Draco replied, "She makes you happy, I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

Just then a hooting sound filled the hall; everyone looked up to see the owls flock in.

Two owls flew down in front of Hermione.

"Hedwig," Hermione breathed.

"Isn't that Potter's owl, Princess?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded her head, and looked at the other owl. It was a school owl and in its claws was a box.

Hermione took the box from the school owl and the letter from Hedwig.

She opened the box first to find four wooden birds in the box, they let out a tweet and Hermione flung smiled as she read the note attached.

_**To my Princess, Four Calling Birds, Love your Prince xx**_

"Thank you, Blaise," Hermione purred planting a kiss on Blaise's lips.

"It's ok Princess," Blaise replied.

"Stop the lovey dovey stuff you two," Draco begged, "Hey Hermione, what does the letter from Potter say?"

Hermione ripped open the letter and read aloud, "Dear Hermione, How could you date that piece of Slytherin trash? IF you do not dump him by the time we get back then we are no longer friends, how could you do that to Ron, you know he likes you? I suggest you dump Zabini and date Ron instead. Harry Potter."

"What you going to do Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well if they want me to dump Blaise so I can date Ronald, then I guess they aren't really my friends, and they can go find someone else to do their bloody homework for them," Hermione replied.

"Princess, you sure?" Blaise asked, "I know how much your friends mean to you."

"Blaise, if they want me to choose then they aren't worth it," Hermione replied, "Plus you mean much more to me."

---

_Slytherin Common Room_

Hermione had been officially welcomed to become a part of Slytherin, with a party that was wilder than the Gryffindor ones. It involved Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and lots of dancing.

Hermione was now snuggled in Blaise's warm sheets against a topless Blaise.

**Thats it for today... next one up tomorrow :D**

**I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews i'm getting, come on people review I want to know if its good or not **


	6. 5th Day

**Fifth Day**

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Hermione awoke to a warm topless Blaise Zabini holding her close.

"Morning Blaise," Hermione whispered.

"Morning Princess," Blaise purred back.

Blaise pulled Hermione closer and nibbled on her neck causing Hermione to let out a small moan.

"Can you two, please not do anything with us lot present, I would mind seeing Hermione with nothing on, but you Blaise is just wrong," Draco yelled from his bed.

This cause Hermione to let out a small giggle, "Sorry Draco, but there is no way you'll ever see me naked, it's for Blaise's eyes only."

"Huh, whatever you say Hermione," Draco joked, "Nobody can resist the Malfoy charm."

"Oi mate," Blaise protested stop flirting with my girlfriend."

"Sorry mate," Draco continued, "I can't resist she's so dam fine!"

"I hate to disappoint you Draco," Hermione laughed, "I ain't interested."

_A few hours later.._

"Hermione I have something for you," Blaise spoke suddenly.

"Yes Blaise," Hermione replied.

Blaise pulled out a box from under his cloak. "Here you go."

Hermione opened the box and gasped inside was five gorgeous gold rings. "Oh Blaise."

**Still so few reviews... I'm a little disappointed. Folks if you want me to continue, I need more reviews.**


	7. ON THE SIXTH DAY

**SIXTH DAY **

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

It was lunch time on the 30th December and Hermione, Blaise and Draco were walking down to Hogsmede. Hermione and Blaise were snuggled up and Draco looked like a third wheel and to be honest he felt like one too.

"Guys can you two, like separate yourselves a little I'm feeling like a third wheel," Draco begged.

"Sorry mate its cold and I want to keep my girlfriend warm," Blaise joked.

"Well I'm off then," Draco sighed, "I'll see you back at school later."

"Bye Drake," Hermione called.

Blaise placed his hand under Hermione's chin and pulled her face toward his planting a magical kiss on her lips. After a few minutes Blaise pulled away and smiled at Hermione.

"Come along Princess, we have to get your present."

"Another one, Blaise you shouldn't be spending so much money on me," Hermione complained.

"Why not you're my amazing, beautiful, cute, edible girlfriend?" Blaise purred.

"Edible?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, you look so delicious that I can't help myself from wanting to nibble on your soft skin," Blaise purred.

"Maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you later," Hermione teased.

"Well, then I'll be extra good," Blaise smirked.

"And if you're a bad boy then I will have to punish you," Hermione purred.

Blaise let out a little moan, "eerr I think we should go get your present now Hermione."

Blaise led Hermione to a little book store, and took her inside.

"I'd like to pick up my reserved copy of Six Laying Geese poem book," Blaise said to the man behind the counter.

"Omg, which the new set of poems by my favourite poet," Hermione squealed.

"Well, I never," Blaise smirked.


	8. on the seventh day

**Seventh Day **

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Hermione and Blaise were snuggled up on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room.

"So Blaise, what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Well first of all, you're going to open another present from me," He smirked handing her a large flat gift.

Hermione wripped open the paper on the gift to see a painting of seven swans swimming on a lake.

"Merlin, Blaise," Hermione breathed, "It's beautiful, Thank you."

She planted a kiss on his lips and the kiss deepened.

"Khmm," Draco coughed, "Theres other people in the common room and I don't think they would like to watch you to shag each other senseless."

Hermione poked her tongue out at Draco, stood up, grabbed Blaise's hand and led him to his dormitory, "Draco, don't disturb us."

**I am hugely disappointed at the lack of reviews my story is getting, that I don't feel like writing the chapters daily anymore. If I get 3 more reviews by tomorrow then I will write a chapter tomorrow if not then there's a slim chance of there being a chapter for the 8****th**** day of Christmas up on the eighth day of xmas. Please review! **

**Love Voldyismyfather **

**P.S this chapter is short due to the lack of reviews **


	9. Authors Note

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


End file.
